Switching amplifiers, also called Class D amplifiers, amplify an input signal by modulating that signal into a series of pulses that drive a complementary pair of transistors operated in the switching mode. The transistors alternately couple positive and negative power sources to the output, which in total produce an amplified representation of the input signal.